


Homerun

by TenOrKris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assistant Coach Moon Taeil, Baseball, Bets & Wagers, Captain and Pitcher Lee Donghyuck, Donghyuck goes commando, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, I guess? Like vaguely, M/M, Minor Baeball Innuendos, Not Canon Compliant, Public Sex, Taeil in those baseball pants, is that worth tagging?, which is a total safety hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenOrKris/pseuds/TenOrKris
Summary: Lee Donghyuck, captain and pitcher of the Seoul National University baseball team, has a crush. He also has a jealous streak and always gets what he wants. Assistant Coach Moon Taeil happens to be at the top of that short list of wants. So Donghyuck makes a bet after practice one day. It should be noted that Donghyuck never makes a bet he can't win.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> from the groupchat:  
> *moonis on the timeline horny over that taeil y/n train fic*  
> friend: you could tell me theres a taeil “any public location” fic and i’d believe you at this point  
> me: Brb writing Taeil baseball dugout fic  
> friend:ok but actually baseball unforms  
> me: The hyuckil tag is getting kinda dry  
> friend: what if hyuckil kissed in the dugout in their tight baseball uniforms
> 
> and here we are, less than 3 days later. the hyuckil demon possesed me, i was simply a vessel to release it unto the world. also, i don't know anything about how baseball actually works in korea so take this all with a grain of salt.

"Good work everyone, you can go home now." Their coach said, making a beeline straight for the parking lot, leaving the team and the assistant coach to deal with their own mess. Where does he even need to go so quickly all the time, Donghyuck thinks.

Donghyuck looked around and saw that Taeil had started picking up the foul balls along the fence as the rest of the team took their bags and bats and chatted their way off the field. Most of the time Taeil would just make someone else do it, usually the worst hitter of the day, but it seems their assistant coach was feeling nice today. Perfect. A Taeil in a good mood was much more pliant.

"Let me help you, hyung." Donghyuck waved off his fellow teammates before he jogged over to the coach, bending over to pick up the last ball.

"I thought he told you to go home."

"He did but shouldn't we be cleaning up our mess?"

"It's fine Donghyuck-ah, I'm waiting for Johnny to finish tutoring so we can go home together." Taeil grabbed the ball from Donghyuck to stick into the net bag full of dusty balls.

Johnny was a frequent name on Taeil's tongue and it stirred something deep in Donghyuck's gut. Jealousy would probably be an apt name for it, but Taeil wasn't his so he had no right to be jealous. Not really, but that didn’t stop the green ivy from twisting it’s way through his chest.

Taeil claimed that Johnny was his roommate who was getting his Master’s Degree at Seoul National University, where they were currently standing in the baseball field of, but Donghyuck saw the way they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. There was something else there and Donghyuck wanted to put an end to whatever is budding there. And tonight seemed like the perfect time to plant his own seeds in Taeil's heart, hoping his perfect patch of sunflowers would overgrow whatever weeds Johnny was cultivating. He didn’t hate Johnny, he rather quite liked him. They played video games together late at night after Taeil had brought him to a team dinner one night and they hit it off. But Taeil was his hyung, his coach, the moon to his stars, and whatever other banal analogies you could come up with. So Johnny was merely a hiccup in his grand plan, a hiccup who just so happened to be an excellent Roadhog when he was playing Junkrat the other night.

"Taeilie-hyung?" Donghyuck murmured, putting on his perfect pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me practice my pitching?" Donghyuck was more than aware of his double entendre, he would probably even claim it was intentional if he was that good of a wordsmith. But Taeil seemed unphased, lugging the bag of balls by the gate of the field. 

"Why? You're the captain for a reason, and it's not just because you're bossy."

“I didn’t become captain by not practicing.” Donghyuck had to stop an actual sigh, not wanting to sound actually desperate.

“Next time, we can practice beforehand, okay?”  
  
This was stupid. But it was now or never. He was tired of waiting and beating around the bush. If he waited any longer to make any sort of serious move, he would regret it he thinks. So Donghyuck was ready to be stupid. But, as stupid as he may be sometimes, Taeil still listens, plays along with whatever games Donghyuck tries to start. Donghyuck smiles to himself, he's always been good at getting what he wants. After all, he was the only one on the team who got to call him hyung and not coach or sir. The only one who had spent time with him outside of practice and games, who knows what Taeil looks like at the coffee shop first thing in the morning before heading to the office to do whatever it is that the coaches did when the team was in class. So maybe it was Taeil who was the stupid one here. 

So he presses on.

"Hyung, please."

"You don't need the practice and Johnny will be waiting for me." Taeil was more firm this time, and Donghyuck was taken aback. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Taeil this strict before outside of official games.

"Just a couple of pitches, you're the only lefty that can hit my screwball. I need to make sure I can pitch them for the game this weekend."

Taeil huffed after lugging all their equipment into the shed next to the dugout, locking it up before turning around to respond to the captain. Donghyuck noticed he had balls cradled in his arm against his chest, somehow taking them from the bag without him noticing. Donghyuck smiled to himself, he was so good at getting what he wanted.

“Give me your bat. You get five pitches and you’re picking them all up.”

And Donghyuck was never one to keep his hyung waiting. So he ran to the dugout to grab his baseball bag that was propped against the wall, and ran back out to the pitcher’s mound, taking note of Taeil’s ass in the tight white fabric as he bent over to dispose of the balls. Usually he wore plain athletic shorts to practice and a university t-shirt but it was nearing the end of the season and was getting slightly more chilly in the evenings as practices started to run longer, so Taeil opted for pants and hoodies like most of the team. There was the big game against Yonsei University this weekend and MLB scouts would be there so everyone wanted to be on their best game. Donghyuck had no desire to sign to an MLB team and uproot his life here, especially not if that meant never seeing Taeil again. And anyways, Donghyuck knew he had basically secured a spot when the KBO scouts watched their last game and saw Donghyuck pitch his best game yet. Taeil had told him someone from the Doosan Bears was very interested, saying they needed a new pitcher soon. He just needed to make sure he perfected his screwball.

“Here you go.” Donghyuck handed him his taped up bat and definitely watched his coach’s ass as he ran to home plate. Five balls. He had five balls to figure out a plan. 

Donghyuck bent over to pick up his mit, adjusting his hat as he stood back straight. He made a show out of stretching his arms over his head, bending his torso at just the right angle so his waist and thighs looked extra toned. Donghyuck also opted for cropped baseball pants that day, but he topped his look off with pink stirrup socks and a matching hoodie. This would never fly during an official game but Donghyuck loved to push buttons, especially if it got a rise out of his coach.

After wasting enough time showing off his figure to the older, Donghyuck finally bent down and pocketed a baseball before picking another one up to hold his in hands.

“Ready coach?”

“Yeah, just don’t hit my face please, I didn’t bring a helmet.”

“I would never hurt your pretty little face.” Donghyuck said, not loud enough for Taeil to hear but loud enough so that Taeil knew he was saying something across the sixty foot gap. Donghyuck could practically hear the eye roll from his spot on the mound.

Normally this would be a horrible idea. There was no catcher, Taeil wasn’t wearing a helmet, and it was getting dark and they hadn’t turned the field lights on. All of this was asking for Taeil to get hurt but Taeil trusted Donghyuck enough to put his safety on the line for five pitches. Donghyuck was going to make damn sure he didn’t disappoint his hyung.

So he gripped the ball with his pointer and middle finger, his thumb hooking underneath the ball. Stretching his arm up and back one last time before taking a step back to windup. He stepped forward, twisting his wrist, and finally letting the ball go straight towards Taeil. 

It was a perfect throw, of course. Almost too perfect because Taeil hit it smack on, a satisfying crack of wood hitting the ball. Donghyuck watched Taeil watch the ball fly up and over behind Donghyuck. A smile lit up on Taeil’s face before looking at the pitcher who was smiling in return. 

“That was too slow. You can pitch faster, don’t go easy because I’m older.”

“Hyung, you’re only five years older. I’m not going easy on you, I’m just building up to it. Come on, again.” Donghyuck pulled the ball out of his hoodie pocket, rolling it around in his hand as he watched Taeil set up for his next hit. 

If Taeil wanted fast, he would give him fast.

Taeil seemed shocked at how quick his face changed from cheerful to serious, holding his hand out still as he shifted his weight around in his hips. Finally, he gripped the bat with both hands, lifting it up to his shoulders. 

The next pitch came much faster, but of course Taeil hit it. But the coach’s smile was gone, his face now unreadable. Donghyuck watched the ball this time, watching as it crossed the foul line. 

“Sorry hyung should I pitch slower?” Donghyuck teased. 

They continued on like this for two more pitches, Taeil only managing to hit a homerun once out of the four total. Donghyuck was smug. 

“Hey hyung?” Donghyuck shouted, tossing the final ball up and down in his hand. The plan had finally come to him.

“What?”

“Do you wanna make a bet?”

“What kind of bet?” Taeil stopped stretching his arms with the bat to commit his full attention to the man on the mound. Perfect. Taeil could never turn down a bet.

“If you strike out, you owe me a favor.” 

“And if I hit it?” 

“Then I owe you a favor.”

“I don’t think there’s any favor I want from you.” Taeil scoffed, hitting the baseball bat against his cleet.

“You can think of something, I’m sure. So what do you say?” 

“Fine.”

Donghyuck squeaked, gripping the ball tighter in his hand. “Okay, batter up.”

Taeil pushed his hair back, eyeing Donghyuck as he watched. Donghyuck was sure that Taeil knew what he was playing at here by now, not being subtle about his feelings for the past couple months now. That didn’t stop the nerves from crawling over his skin, causing an onslaught of goosebumps to cover his skin. Taeil knew, the smile he gave as we walked up to plate said it all. 

So Donghyuck wound up, but instead of a screwball he pitched a perfectly straight four-seam fastball. Straight and narrow, aimed perfectly for Taeil’s swing. Anyone worth their grit would have been able to hit this ball, Donghyuck knew that. This was one of the first pitches anyone playing baseball learned to throw and to hit. But Donghyuck had a hunch, and curiosity outweighed his desire to make Taeil his.

His hunch turned out to be true when Taeil swung before the ball was even remotely close to him. Taeil struck out, and he did so on purpose. But Donghyuck wasn’t going to call attention to it, not yet at least. Not when he was going to get his way yet again. 

Donghyuck took his mit off, along with his cap. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked off the mound and towards Taeil who was pouting, picking up the ball that hit the fence behind him.

“That wasn’t a screwball, cheater.”

“I never said I was going to throw one.” The pitcher shoved his coach carefully as he grabbed his own bat back. They walked back to the dugout together, Taeil stepping down first. Before Donghyuck could follow and step down as well, Taeil turned around. Their height difference was more exaggerated now, the two inches he had on his coach pushing almost a foot at this point. It felt powerful, being able to tower over the older. Donghyuck was short by baseball standards but that didn’t stop him from striking out players every game. That also didn’t stop him from teasing Taeil about their height difference. But Taeil didn’t want to be teased right now, Donghyuck could tell as much. So he just stared, waiting for the other to say or do something. 

“Johnny is probably done by now.” Taeil finally spoke after over a minute of silence.

“You owe me, right?”

“That was what we agreed to, yes.”

“Can I cash out on that now?”

“What do you want?” Taeil said, sounding small.

“You threw the game.” Donghyuck said, not asking. It would have been obvious to anyone watching that Taeil swung early on purpose.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I think you know why.”

“Tell me anyways, hyung.”

“No, Donghyuck. Now tell me what you want or I’m leaving.”

Donghyuck huffed, finally taking the step down into the dugout. Donghyuck stepped further into Taeil’s space, not breaking eye contact. If Taeil wanted this too, then he wanted Taeil to do the work. He wanted to see how far Taeil would take this on his own account. So Donghyuck knew exactly what to ask for. 

“A kiss,” Donghyuck said matter of factly. He watched confusion take over Taeil’s face, then something challenging. Good. They were on the same page.

“Excuse me?”

“A kiss hyungie. Is that too much to ask for?” Donghyuck cocked his head to the side, batting his eyelashes.

Taeil just rolled his eyes, stepping an inch closer towards the captain. There was hesitation and Donghyuck almost thought he misread the entire situation but then Taeil was kissing him. Taeil had closed the gap, leaning his head up to kiss the younger. 

It was everything he hoped for. Warm lips against his, the elder’s body just close enough to warm Donghyuck up with his body heat. He didn’t realize how cold it had gotten until Taeil was reaching his hand up and holding the back of his neck with cold fingers. Donghyuck couldn’t help but shiver at the contact, which caused Taeil to pull away. They looked at each other, something unspoken on both their lips.

Donghyuck got his request, Taeil had fulfilled the bet and that should be the end of it. Would be the end of it if Taeil didn’t run his cold fingers up towards Donghyuck’s scalp, pulling him back in for another kiss. This time it was feverish, as if Taeil wanted this more than Donghyuck did. As if Taeil was the one who had initiated this entire sequence of events and not Donghyuck’s dumb attempt at courting. It was a flurry of lips on lips until Donghyuck felt himself getting dizzy in the heat of things. He had to reach his hand up to steady himself on Taeil’s shoulders. Taeil could feel him off balance and instead of stopping, he just pulled Donghyuck’s body flush against his own, a steadying hand on his hip, another still at his head.

It feels good being right. But being like this with Taeil feels even better. 

Finally, they pulled apart, only if to breathe. They stared at each other, mouths open in tiny pants. Taeil made no move to pull away, and neither did Donghyuck. Donghyuck ran through a list of his options mentally. It was dark and cold and the dugout was perfectly protected from any onlookers who weren’t on the field. They both knew that, having found many remnants of people using the dugout as their own personal trash can for debauchery before practice and games. But Donghyuck was going to let Taeil decide. 

Which didn’t take long, as soon after Donghyuck had run through his list, Taeil was turning them around and pushing Donghyuck against the concrete wall. Taeil may be shorter, but Donghyuck felt so small right now. He was letting Taeil do as he pleased, manipulating him in a way where he didn’t have to crane his head up to kiss the younger. Donghyuck couldn’t help but grind against Taeil’s knee that was planted in between his legs. If they were going to do this, Donghyuck was going to get the point across quickly. 

Taeil pulled away as the feeling, muttering a quiet ‘shit’ under his breath. He looked down at where Donghyuck was still pressing his half hard cock against his knee and thigh. Donghyuck was unashamed, he wanted what he wanted and Taeil was either going to give it to him or leave. And it didn’t look like Taeil was leaving anytime soon.

“Hyung…” Donghyuck whined, grabbing any part of Taeil he could reach.

“Is this what you wanted, Donghyuckie?”

“Yes... “

Taeil leaned back in to kiss along the younger’s neck, eliciting more moans and much more desperate grinding. Donghyuck was fully hard now, straining in the tight baseball pants. Soon it wouldn’t be enough, but he wasn’t going to complain, not yet. So Donghyuck just pulled Taeil’s body closer, and found Taeil to be just as hard as he was. Fuck.

“Fuck me, hyung.”

Taeil froze, pulling his head back from his assault of kisses. 

“Here?”

“Where else?” 

“I don’t have a condom or lube.” Taeil started to pull away, but Donghyuck held tight on his hips, keeping their erections pressed against each other. 

“I do, in my bag.” Donghyuck whispered, rolling his hips against Taeil’s. He wasn’t leaving this dugout until he got what he wanted, and that was Taeil’s dick inside of him. 

“Why do- I don’t want to know.” Taeil bit back a groan at the contact. “Alright,” Taeil managed, pulling away finally, “go get it.”

Donghyuck smiled in victory, running over to where his bag sat under the bench. In one of the side pockets was a couple of condoms and a travel sized bottle of lube that Donghyuck may or may not have been saving for this very occasion. Donghyuck turned around to find Taeil taking off his hoodie, folding it and placing it on the bench next to him. He walked over, handing the condom and lube over before hesitating. Taeil grabbed it and placed it next to him on the bench. This was actually happening.

Taeil reached over, hand sliding up under the hoodie. Donghyuck opted to not wear a shirt under it today, not wanting to deal with another article of clothing to wash. The small surprise on Taeil’s face was enough for it to be worth it, laundry or not. Taeil ran his fingers up, brushing past his nipple, causing him to shiver. Taeil’s hands were starting to warm up, but he was still sensitive nonetheless. Running his hands back down, he stopped at the top of his pants.

“No belt?” Taeil tsked. “What would you do if you had to slide?” Taeil started working on the button, unzipping.

“Then you really won’t like what’s under here.” Donghyuck giggled, watching Taeil’s face as he pulled down his pants and was met with bare skin.

“You’re insane.”

“I knew I wasn’t going to be batting today, so I didn’t feel the need” Donghyuck replied smugly, struggling to get the pants completely off with his cleats still on. He didn’t mention the fact that he did it in preparation for basically exactly what was happening right now, he would keep that secret to himself a little longer..

Taeil pushed up Donghyuck’s sweater, the only thing blocking his view of what was truly lying under his pants. Donghyuck couldn’t help but chatter with the chill that swept through as his erection was exposed to the cool air. He was hard and desperate to get friction back, even if it was just for the warmth. Taeil wrapped his dry hand around the other’s cock, taking amusement from the way Donghyuck continued to shiver on the up motion. Taeil’s free hand reached behind to grab Donghyick’s ass, pulling his body closer, putting Taeil’s eyes only a few inches away from his hips. Taeil leaned in to kiss tan skin, up his hips, down his stomach, all while kneading perfectly exposed ass. 

Finally, after a bite to his love handle, Taeil pulled away from the boy, looking up. The sweater fell back down, covering him back up and offering a semblance of warmth.

“Front or back, you choose.” Taeil patted the folded sweater, watching Donghyuck. He looked between Taeil and the sweater on the bench next to him. Finally, he swung his leg carefully over the bench, sitting his bare backside down onto his hyung’s neat spot. He leaned forward, hard cock pressing against his stomach, so that he could grab and pull Taeil into another kiss. The older man shifted, placing a knee on the bench between the other’s spread legs, extending his other leg so that he could carefully push Donghyuck back and hover over him. Blindly, he reached for the bottle of lube and fumbled until he was able to get the cap open and pour lube onto his other hand by feel alone. Taeil finally gave up, ripping away so he could see what he was doing.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” Taeil put the lube back behind him, using his now free hand to knead Donghyuck’s toned thighs. Donghyuck didn’t bat much, so he didn’t need to run as much as the other players, but he made sure to never miss out on the squats and lunges they did as warm up.

“Yes…” Donghyuck breathed out, spreading his legs as far as they would allow him in this position, backwards straddling the bench.

“Okay.” Taeil grabbed Donghyuck’s left leg, lifting it up to give him better access. Then, carefully, he brought his lubed up finger to the pitcher’s entrance, rubbing around the circle of muscle as a warning, before sliding in. It was cold, much like everything else at this point. But that didn’t distract from the burning in Donghyuck’s chest, the feeling of being one step closer to getting what he really wanted. It took everything in him not to whine and rush, knowing it would be stupid on his part to make quick work of something like this. It had been a while since he had slept with someone, and Taeil was always a stickler for warming up.

So Donghyuck just let Taeil take control, let him carefully slide in and out of Donghyuck like they had all the time in the world. One finger became two and the stretch finally stung enough to overpower the cold caressing his body. But Donghyuck didn’t let it show, kept moaning because the pleasure of being filled was enough. More than enough, especially as Taeil inserted a third finger.

“Good?” Taeil propped himself back up on his knee, leaning forward to look into Donghyuck’s eyes. Donghyuck just nodded in response, not trusting himself to not embarrass himself with whatever noises he was sure to make. Taeil grinned, tilting down further to nuzzle his face against his neck. “How long have you been waiting for this?”

An uncontrollable cry left Donghyuck’s mouth at the question, he knew he was being obvious of course, but he wasn’t ready for the direct questioning. His chest burned in embarrassment but he loved it all the same. He loved the attention, loved knowing that he was easy to read. “A couple months now.” Donghyuck managed to say before Taeil began nipping at his neck.

“And now you finally have me. Are you happy now?”

Donghyuck nodded rapidly. Why wouldn’t he be happy?

“I’ll make it worth your wait.” Taeil kissed up his neck and made his way to his lips. He really had been so obvious looking back. They had dinner together after practice multiple times, just the two of them, and he was sure he was nothing but heart eyes for Taeil the entire time. There was also the incessant touching, which may be just a Donghyuck thing, but it was even worse when it was Taeil. He couldn’t help but make sure he got a seat next to his coach on the bus on the way to and from away games, making sure to press his legs as close as possible while he pretended to be asleep with his head on the other’s shoulder. Okay, maybe he was being beyond obvious. 

Taeil pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling out completely. He pulled all the way back to sit on the bench, looking at the work he had done. It was wet and Donghyuck could feel himself fluttering around nothing. It should be embarrassing, but looking at Taeil killed that thought. Taeil looked as if he was in awe, as if Donghyuck spread out in front of him was a performance art when really it was just soft skin and dusty wind kicking up around them. 

“Stop staring.” Donghyuck wanted to close his legs, but the bench stopped him from doing so. 

“Bossy.” Taeil stood up, undoing his belt, moving to unbutton his pants and pull them down to the middle of his thighs. It felt dirty, knowing that Taeil would fuck him practically fully clothed, but that made heat creep through groin, causing his dick to twitch. Maybe, when all was said and done, he would convince Taeil to fuck him in an actual bed, somewhere where they could take their time and watch each other come apart. But right now, Donghyuck was literally about to freeze his ass off and was ready to get the show started. So to help move things along, Donghyuck sat up, reaching his hand out to take Taeil’s cock and slide his hand up and down the shaft. Taeil moaned at the touch, jerking his hips forward immediately. Taeil let Donhhyuck indulge himself for a couple moments before finally swatting his hand away in impatience.

“Come on, it’s cold.” Taeil whispered, grabbing the condom from behind him. He carefully opened it, rolling the latex over his leaking cock. He picked the lube back off the floor, mindful of the dust and keeping his fingers clean, before drizzling lube on the tip, using his other hand to spread it down his shaft. He poured more on his fingers, working three fingers back into Donghyuck’s waiting hole, making sure he was properly stretched.

“Enough,” Donghyuck hissed, now becoming the impatient one. Taeil just laughed at him, placing his hand above the head of the boy below him. He used his other hand to line himself up, teasing the head against the other’s rim. 

Finally, fucking finally, Taeil slides in. Just far enough in where the crown of his dick slips past the rim. Taeil paused at the tight heat engulfing him, careful to not push the younger further than he was ready for. Donghyuck would cry at the sentiment if he wasn’t so focused on the stretch that made it impossible to think about literally anything else. 

“Breathe, baby.” Taeil whispered, snaking a hand under the pink hoodie, easily locating one of his nipples. He quickly flicked and pinched, waiting for the younger to finally breathe and relax. Finally, slowly, Donghyuck felt himself let go, a loud breath escaping his nose. It really had been so long and Donghyuck forgot about how much the stretch could burn. Not enough for him to cry in pain, but enough for him to be shocked at the feeling, his body rejecting the intrusion. But eventually he was able to take more of Taeil, whining and pulling at the older to get the memo across. Taeil finally pushed in a little further, excruciatingly slow, until he couldn’t push anymore. Taeil was completely sheathed by Donghyuck, and that sent a zing of pride down the younger’s spine.

“Give me a minute.” Donghyuck managed to grit out, adjusting to the feeling of Taeil’s thick cock nestled perfectly inside. Donghyuck thinks he wouldn’t mind getting off just like this, Taeil perfectly inside him while he jerked off to completion. But there was no fun in that, he wanted Taeil to get off as much as he wanted to get himself off. So he took a couple of deep breaths before finally saying, “you can move now.”

Taeil started to rock his hips, carefully at first, eyes on Donghyuck’s face looking for any sign that he wasn’t enjoying it. But Taeil would never find that, because this was perfect. This was the goal, his perfect hyung, his coach fucking his team’s captain in the fucking dugout past sunset. 

The empty air was soon filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, and quiet moans made between them. There was something unspoken, that they could get caught if they were too loud, but it was too good to not make sounds. 

Taeil picked up the pace once he saw that Donghyuck was actually feeling good, hitting a little deeper with each thrust. It took a lot out of Taeil to not just come immediately, Donghyuck could feel the struggle through the irregular tempo he was keeping. 

“Feels good, hyung. Fuck, can’t believe this is happening.”

“Can’t believe I waited this long,” Taeil responded through clenched teeth. Donghyuck reached his hands up to wrap around Taeil’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. He really hopes that there is more of this after. It would be a shame if this was the only taste they got of each other.

It wasn’t going to take much to get Donghyuck there, he could tell already that his orgasm was bubbling to the surface much quicker than he wanted. But it was probably a good thing because they were still outside where anyone could decide to swing a couple bats for fun. The quicker they finished, the less likely the chance of that happening.

“Hyung, hyungie. Please, I want to come.” Donghyuck whined into his hyung’s ear, knowing exactly the effect it would have on him. Donghyuck has perfected his dirty talk, knowing how to pitch his voice just right to sound like the world would end if he didn’t get fucked the way he wanted.

“I’m not stopping you. Come on then, Donghyuckie. Do you need me to help you?” Taeil responded, voice gruff, ending his question with a sharp nip to his ear.

“Please, please hyung.” Donghyuck used where his leg was over the other’s shoulders to lift his hips up even further, trying to get Taeil to ram right into his prostate. He could probably come just like this but they were short on time. This wasn’t meant to be some slow love-making. This was a quick fuck in the dugout, and Donghyuck needed to come.

And, much like how the rest of the night has gone, Donghyuck gets what he wants.

Taeil didn’t hesitate in leaning back up, looking down at where their bodies were joined. He used one hand to lift up Donghyuck’s pink hoodie, sliding it up as far as he could, and using the other to snake his hands around Donghyuck’s leaking cock. Gripping his hip, Taeil thrusted harder, faster, all while pumping his closed fist around Donghyuck. It wasn’t graceful by any means and Donghyuck could feel the cushion of folded clothing under him slipping away, but he didn’t care. Donghyuck could feel nothing but sweet pleasure, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open so he could watch Taeil fuck him. Taeil was so fucking perfect, the look of concentration on his face something Donghyuck wanted to remember when he’s home alone and trying to get off by himself. 

Taeil slid his thumb over Donghyuck’s slit and that was it for Donghyuck. He came with a cry, shooting white onto his stomach. Donghyuck wouldn’t lie and say it was the best orgasm he had ever had, not by a long shot, but it was just a domino being set up for a much better experience. One that hopefully involved a dinner date and much fewer clothes. He could feel his rim still fluttering from his orgasm, his walls clenching tight, which seemed to be enough for Taeil. After a few more thrusts, Taeil also came with a grunt, a hand quickly flying above Donghyuck’s head to catch himself from falling. 

“Shit,” Taeil murmured directly into Donghyuck’s ear. He rested his forehead down on the younger’s shoulder, tilting his head to the side to lay kisses on whatever skin he could reach.

“Can we do that again?” Donghyuck managed to huff out a laugh. “Except, somewhere where I won’t get a splinter in my ass?”

Taeil pushed himself up far enough where they could look each other in the eyes. “Like, right now? I don’t think I can go again, I’m getting old.”

Donghyuck just laughed more.. His hyung was really so cute. He didn’t hold back his urge to kiss the other, instead leaning up to kiss Taeil on the lips. A small moan leaving his throat when Taeil kissed him back harder, forcing him to lay his head back down. Pulling himself away, Donghyuck finally managed to say, “not now, later.”

Taeil seemed to have stopped breathing, his eyebrows pinching in confusion. “Seriously?”

“Yes?” Now Donghyuck was confused. Wasn’t he being obvious?

“I assumed you would move on to someone else now that you got what you wanted.” Taeil whispered, shifting his gaze to the side of Donghyuck, avoiding eye contact now. 

“Can you pull out hyung?” Donghyuck needed to have this conversation a little less exposed he thinks. So Taeil slowly pulls out, sliding the condom off, tying it off, and dropping it on the ground next to the bottle of lube. Before Donghyuck could sit up, Taeil was grabbing both of his legs, lifting his hips up to slide his hoodie out from under him. He used the lube covered fabric to wipe the cum off of Donghyuck’s stomach, then folded the sweater to hide the fluid covered mess. 

Finally Donghyuck got up, putting his pants back on, trying not to think of the awkward silence between them right now. He just wanted to have some sort of decency so that they could both think straight.

“Hyung, I like you.”

“Yes, I know.” Taeil looked up at a standing Donghyuck.

“Not like that. I want to do this,” Donghyuck motioned between the two of them, “again. And I think I would also like to take you to dinner sometime.”

“Oh…” Taeil whispered, looking pointedly at his feet. 

“Does that bother you?”

“No!” Taeil was quick to say, his eyes shooting back up immediately. “I just didn’t think that was what you wanted.” Taeil laughed nervously, reaching to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Yes. Would you like that?” Donghyuck sat next to Taeil on the bench, knocking their knees together to get his attention back on him.

“I would.” Taeil smiled, something small and private but still nothing but sincere. 

“I would also like to kiss you again.” Before Donghyuck could even move, Taeil was leaning over and kissing Donghyuck. This time it was different. It was something slow and warm, not building up to anything. Just a moment between them where they could simply exist together, sharing careful touches and small breaths. 

As they were pulling away from the kiss, the sound of chain link fence rattling right in front of them broke them out of their little bubble. Taeil all but about screamed, standing up immediately from his seat. Donghyuck was too love struck or cum dumb or a combination of the two to have even been affected. 

On the other side of the dugout fence stood someone dastardly tall and wide. Donghyuck could tell from the romantic swoop of hair silhouetted by the moonlight that it was Johnny. Johnny who was supposed to be taking Taeil home. Donghyuck looked at Taeil who was stammering, trying to shuffle in front of their pile of evidence. Johnny just laughed, staring directly at the tied off condom on the dirt floor. 

“A text would have been nice.” Johnny said, kicking the fence, causing it to rattle again.

“Oh fuck. Shit. Sorry, Johnny. I- I didn’t think about it.” Taeil stood frozen in place.

“Well, I’ll let you two sort this out. I’m in the back of the parking lot, don’t make me wait much longer please.” Johnny said, voice stern, before keeling over in laughter. “God, it took you two long enough.”

Taeil quickly turned to look at Donghyuck, then back to Johnny as he was leaving their field of vision. Oh. That’s how things were then.

“Taeilie.”

“Hey, you don’t get to drop honorifics now.”

“Oh but Taeilie, it sounds like you’ve had a crush on me too.” Donghyuck teased.

“I’ll make you start calling me coach again.” Taeil threatened, bending over to gather up the mess they made.

“So, then will you let me take you out on a date?”

“Only if you get a strikeout with screwballs this weekend.” Taeil yielded after shoving everything in his bag.

“Is that a bet?” Donghyuck smiled, nothing but mischief in his eyes. He was captain for a reason after all, a perfect pitcher for their perfect team.

“Sure.”

“Deal.” Donghyuck stood up and kissed Taeil on the nose before bouncing out of the dugout with his bag and bat in tow. “I’ll pitch them fast just for you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What’s the deal between you and Johnny?” Donghyuck asked at dinner two weeks after their final game. 

“What do you mean?” Taeil looked up, chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

“You guys act way more friendly than normal friends.”

“Are you implying that me and Johnny are interested in each other? During our date?” Taeil scoffed, shoving the meat he held into his mouth.

“No… Maybe?”

“Johnny is dating Mark.”

“Wait.” Donghyuck resisted the urge to stand up from his seat. Taeil just watched in amusement, an evil smile turning his lips up at the corners. “Mark Lee? Our catcher?”

“I don’t know any other Marks, do you?”

“Oh my god. How? What? When?” Donghyuck sputtered.

“Ask him yourself.” Taeil shrugged in response. Donghyuck truly was clueless about everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Donghyuck never did pick up those balls... What a liar. 
> 
> I'm surprised there weren't more baseball fics after that Punch dance practice and the baseball team videos. Anyways, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!! And thank you to val for reading/betaing.
> 
> You can follow me on my personal [twitter](https://twitter.com/basicallybroo) if you want, I hardly ever post about writing there though.


End file.
